Diacritic Duo
Because Nokia and I's lovely brOTP needs her own page on my wiki. ;) Diacritic Duo BrOTP RheiLie Rheine Kögler and Cecilie Eskildsen Status: An organized angsty mess Stories ☯= Because canonverse Rheilie is like 'angst angst angst angst MORE ANGST', Nokia and I were like 'let's give them fluff' so here it is~! These stories might be oneshots, AUs, crossovers, headcanons, but rarely multi chapters because Merlin knows how much of a procrastinator I am. And don't worry, you won't be seeing a drop of angst. Now let's dive, shall we? |-| ��= Table of Contents *Two High-Functioning Sociopaths, Two Exasperated Best Friends to Keep Them in Check ♠♦ *Diving in Lakes ♣♦ Legend *♠ - Crossover *♦ - AU *♣ - Headcanon *♥ - Multichapter |-| ☯= Two High-Functioning Sociopaths, Two Exasperated Best Friends to Keep Them in Check Status: COMPLETE Two pairs of eyes, one worried and one exasperated, flitted back and forth between the veterinarian and the world's only consulting detective. Rheine's dark brown eyes watched Cecilie carefully, who was subtly trying to restrain herself from strangling the taller man in front of her. From a third party view, the scene looks pretty ridiculous, what with a 5'9" tall woman trying to stare down a 6'0" tall man. You could just feel the irritation radiating off Cecilie. Meanwhile, John's blue eyes stared down Sherlock, silently pleading him to please don't reveal every single secret the vet in front of them had. From the looks of it, the stari- glaring contest wasn't going to end soon. John sighed in exasperation. They were supposed to come into the vet to get Toby checked as a favour for Molly, but no, Sherlock just needs to piss off every single person he meets. Typical. "Sherlock, could you stop glaring at the vet please? We didn't come here for a glaring contest." He said, gesturing to the cat in his arms. "The 'vet' has a name." John turned to the vet, who finally spoke since the pair first entered the premises. When it looked like she had no further intention of backing down, the brown-haired lady behind said vet moved to retrieve Toby. "I'll get him." She said, holding her arms out for the cat. With a sigh, John handed Toby to her. "Thank you." She said, before moving to step between the vet and Sherlock. Without glancing at her, the vet said "Rheine, get out of the way. You're ruining our glaring contest." The brown-haired lady, Rheine, sighed in exasperation. "That can wait until later, Ceci. You have a job to do." John expected the vet to brush away Rheine, but he was taken aback when the vet sighed and held out her arms to get Toby. He was pretty sure he had heard her mumble "Fine." right before she sent a last glare at Sherlock and turning to attend to Toby. Rheine sighed in relief before turning back to them. "You two can wait over there," She said, pointing to the seats near the wall. Shrugging, John moved to take a seat, Sherlock following soon after. "I'm really sorry on behalf of Cecilie. She's just not people friendly." Rheine said as she took a seat near the two, putting her hands on her lap. John simply nodded. "I understand, Sherlock here is almost the same." He said, nodding his head at Sherlock, who scoffed. The taller man switched his attention to Rheine and, after a few seconds, opened his mouth to speak. Only to be interrupted by John. "Sherlock, no. No psychoanalyzing anyone here." Rheine tilted her head to the side. "Psychoanalyzing?" "He analyzes you and announces to the world your deepest, darkest secrets." The brunette ah'd before clearing her throat. "Well then, thank you for preventing him from unleashing all my secrets, Mr...?" "Oh, yes, where are my manners? John Watson, pleased to meet you, Miss..." He held his hand out for a handshake, which Rheine took and shook. "Rheine Kögler. Nice to meet you, Mr. Watson." She said with a nod. "And this grumpy man is Sherlock Holmes." John said, gesturing towards Sherlock. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Holmes." Their little meet-and-greet was interrupted by the vet returning, Toby in her arms, looking like he was in heaven. Rheine raised her eyebrow. "Wow, you can charm cats and dogs but not people? Whatever, I shouldn't be surprised at this point." Cecilie rolled her eyes before handing Toby to John. "There's no problem with him, he's healthy, clean, and well-cared for." Cecilie said as Toby reluctantly jumped out of her arms and into the doctor's arms, who nodded at her words. "I see. Thank you, Miss..." "Eskildsen. Cecilie Eskildsen." "Thank you, Miss Eskildsen." Cecilie simply nodded before promptly turning and returning to her office. "Well, seems like we're done here. Thank you once again." John said as he stood up, dragging Sherlock along with him, who was still sulking. "You know, that Holmes guy reminds me of you." Rheine stated as she went inside Cecilie's office. The Dane snorted, sorting through her paperwork at her desk. "Please, he's more obnoxious than anything." Cecilie retorted as she put away a pile of paper. "Also, your boyfriend is out back. I didn't let him come in because I can't handle your lovey-dovey bullshit in my office." The Filipina merely rolled her eyes, used to Cecilie's attitude. "Of course. Say hi to Valentin for me!" Rheine said as she walked out of the office, referring to the next-door vet. |-| ��= Diving in Lakes Status: INCOMPLETE ---- Timeline: Mid-fifth Year ---- Legs drawn up, Cecilie sat on the base of a tree near the Black Lake, simply looking at the sparkling waters in the sunlight. It was a weekend today, thank Merlin. She didn't know how to handle another class argument, those dunderheads really don't know how to keep their mouths shut, eh? She scoffed, thinking about how stupid they looked trying to act all high and mighty. Please, they came here to learn, not to show off their brains. Those are for contests. If they were so miraculously smart, why do they have to attend here in the first place. Humans, confusing creatures they are.